21st birthday
by Moonlite tears
Summary: Clare turns 21. Her b-day is on the anniversary of Eli's sucide. it would be five years but love never dies.Eli comes back to revale his trick of smoke and mirrors .R
1. Surprises from a ghost

Clare strauted into the club with full confidence. Alomst enough to be called cocky. Before Eli died she would have never been able to do this, but after his fuale she changed. Tears pulled experimentally at Clare's eyes with the memory of Eli. No, Clare thought firmly, you're here to celebrat being 21 not to mourn your dead boyfriend. Clare could still remember exactly what Eli looked like.

"Yo, chica, lets hit the bar then go heat up the dance floor.." Oynx, one of Clare's wingmen, suggested. It was murmurs of agreement all around. Excitedly they raced to the crome bar.

"Four beers, dude." Scarlet, another friend, ordered. The bartender nodded and collected the drinks as Clare and Oynx caught up.

Eli lurked in the darkest coner of the shaky club. The doors screeched open and Eli gazed over at the newbies. Just some drunk girls. Only one of the girls seemed fimalar. Eli had to know who she was. Using only the wall he pushed off then started to follow the group of girls. He had to know, but there was no way his little mind could do it b only by a glance.

"That was 'If I had you' by Adam Lambert. Now lets get it started with some Usher." The DJ was trying to hard. Eli had to smile at his attempt. Suddenly the girls switched and headed toward the dance floor. They started to wanna-be club dance. But then the crowd started to pert and form a circle.

_SO WE BACK IN THE CLUB_

_GET THE BODIES ROCKING FROM SIDE TO SIDE_

_THANK GOD THE WEEK IS DONE_

_FEEL LIKE A ZOMBIE COME BACK TO LIFE_

_HANDS UP, SUDDENLY WE ALL HAVE OUR HANDS UP_

_NO CONTROL OF MY BODY_

_AIN'T I SEEN YOU BEFORE_

_I THINK I REMEMBER THOES EYES, EYES, EYES, EYES_

_As soon as the Usher song came on Clare ran to the dance floor, Scarlet and Onyx close behind. As soon as they started to dance the crowd parted. Scarlet leaned over and whipered something unlegible._

"What?" Clare asked.

"You have a fan!" Scarlet yelled. She pointed a finger at this Goth who couldn't take his eyes off of her. Clare rolled her eyes but still grabbed him onto the dance floor. He stumbled on and was really akward.

"Uh. I don't dance much." The vioce was monotone.  
"Too bad. I do." Clare flirted

_cause baby tonight the dJ got us fallling in love again_

"What's your name?" the kid asked.

"Clare." she anwsered.

"What no last name.?" the Kid joked. Clre giggled a little.

" Edwards. Clare Edwards." She rolled her eyes at the suddenly stiff dude. but the persons sudden switch in mood frightened her alittle.

" What?" she asked. Suddenly the kid franticly searched himself. finally he found an old folded up picture. The kid nearly flung it at her. It was a picture of Her, Adam, and Eli all sitting around a nd laughing. It came out of the yearbook.

" How did you get this?" Clare demanded.

"Happy Birthday, Clare. My name is Elijah Goldsworthy."


	2. SILVER DUCT TAPE

"No your lieing!" Clare screamed. This was all a dream. Eli died, he was not the guy standing right in front of her. Eli had killed himself, Clare could almost see him lying in her arms bleeding out on the Degrassi steps.

"I wish I was." Eli laughed bitterly. Tears finally leaked from Clare's eyes.

"Clare, I-" Eli reached out a hand but Clare roughly douged it.

"You left me!" Clare shriked. The music stopped and everyone started to stare.

"I wish I hadn't, but Clare-" Eli was cut off once more.

"No Eli. No buts. You left me to die! To die like you did. Slicing my own wristes till one day I slip!" Clare winced as more tears fell. The crowd shared a murmur.

"I LOVE YOU CLARE!" Eli finally got a word in. The whole club gasped. Scarlet and Oynx stood by Clare's sides.

"How did you meet me.?" Clare barked.

"I... can't remember." Eli glared at the floor.

" Let's go." Clare grabbed Scarlet's and Oynx's hands and stormed out. Eli was on their heels. Once out into the cold November night Eli spoke again.

"Clare, God damnit stop and listen to me." Eli shouted. Clare stopped but didn't turn around. Scarlet and Oynx did though.

" I love you! That's all I know. I don't know how I survived or if I turely did die! Adam knew I was there all along. He still remembers you!" Eli was on the verge of losing himself. Clare turned around and nearly tackled Eli to the ground with a hug.

"I love you too!" Eli saw Clare was crying as he held her. That only made him hold her tighter. Oynx and Scarlet exchanged a look then shrugged and went over to a black convertible

"Why did you leave? Why did you do that?" Clare asked her vioce shook with her sobs. Eli didn't anserwe.

" Wanna go visit an old friend?" Eli asked. Clare sniffed, rubbed her eyes, and let go of Eli before nodding her head.

" Scarlet, Oynx, go ahead home I'll be back!" Eli smiled inwardly at the fact she didn't say how soon.

" Who are we visiting?" Clare asked as Eli lead her away. Eli smirked

" Two friends. The first one is Adam. The second is..." Clare finished for him.

"Mortly." Clare acted like the Hearse was some runaway dog returning home.

Eli laughed as Clare ran over to the age old almost brand new car. She petted the skull ornament reatached with duct tape.

" Silence is golden and duct tape is silver huh." Clare joked tossing a sideways glance at Eli. He laughed jumping into the drivers seat.

"Guess so." Eli muttered.

**Aouther's note: Sooooooooooo sorry these aren't long chapters. i think i caught Clare's wirters block ( sorry really chessey refrance)**


	3. Pronoun problems and sleep

**Dear elilove806. Eli did not die. The paramedics screwed up! Haha!**

Eli clung onto Clare's hand as they waited in front of Adam's door. Clare had already rung the cliech doorbell. Finally they heard the lock click and the door open.

"Hello. Who are you?" a woman had opened the door. Eli and Clare shared a glance.

"Uh, we're looking for Adam. Tell him a couple of old friends are looking for him." Eli managed. Clare noted he was really akward.

"Sorry there is no Adam living here." the woman was about to close the door when clare spoke up.

"Gracie, what about Gracie." Clare was a bit frantic in asking. A new vioce came through.

" I'M NOT OR WILL EVER BE GRACIE!" Eli and Clare cowered as heavy footsteps- no foot stomps. Adam came in to view of the glass door.

" I don't know who you think you are but..." Adam finally noticed who he was going off on.

"Clare? Eli? What the fuck is going on here?" Adam looked greatly confused.

"Can we come in?" Clare asked. Adam numbly nodded and opened the door. The woman had already fled. As soon as all three were untited The clock struck 12.

"I thought you were dead." Adam stated laughed almost as bitterly as when he was in the club.

"Seems alot of people want me dead." his expression was mixed between a glare and a smirk.

"I didn't, I mean i don't, i mean...uhhhh!" Adam was so frusrated. Clare sat collected and very quiet.

"So what's your story?" Adam asked. Clare snapped out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh well After Eli died my parents split, my life became a living hell, Igot brought into the wrong crew, got out of that wrong crew, went back in, escaped again, then end up here. Who's hungry?" Clare asked the gaping boys.

"I meant how did you end up here not your life story!" Adam finally muttered.

"Oh I met Eli at the club when I was celebrating my birthday." Clare couldn't meet any of their eyes.

"It's late and we have no where to go..." Eli started. But Clare absent mindedly said

"I have Fitz place to go." Clare almost immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. Eli got tense and craked his knuckles. Adam just sat back and let Eli figure this one out.

"What did you say?" Eli asked. He was really really mad.

"That i had someplace to go." Clare was hiding inside herself.

"And." Eli bared his teeth. An obvious display of envy and anger.

"That place is owned by Mark Fitzgearled." Clare was near tears. Adam stepped in.

"Eli stop. It is late and we all need sleep!" Adam stood up and waited for the others to do the same.

They did and Adam lead them to separated rooms.

"Good night, and no funny business!" Adam reminded Clare so much like a dad she started to laugh and cry at the same time (and let her tell you not so much fun) Adam stepped back as Eli took a step toward her.

"Sorry." Adam bent his head.

"Its nothing. Just some fryed nerves." Clare reassured wiping away tears. She ran into the room nearly slamming the door.

"Night." Eli strolled into his room matching the ferocity of the door closing.

"Glad to know you appreciate my doors." Adam laughed off the whole night.

**An : do you like it? Do you like it alot. Do you like it enough to finally leave a reviwe.**


	4. midnight poetry by Clare Edwards

Me

What am i

A lone ranger

Or a co-dependent maniac

Am I nice

Or selfish

Am I calm

Or too hyper to care

Am I loving

Or a steel cold bitch

Am I able to sleep

Or do I lie awake for hours not knowing where to turn

Do I bleed

Or are the scars my imagination

…my twisted imagination playing tricks on me

How am I to tell?

Lord help me…

Before I can't stop…

Or sleep…

Or live….


End file.
